Sobre biscoitos e histórias
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: 29. Primeiro. "Eu esperava no mínimo um Excede as Expectativas."
1. Cobertor

**Sobre biscoitos e histórias**

**x**

**08. Cobertor**

James nunca entendera o porquê de Lily deixar aquele pedaço de cobertor pendurado no meio do Salão Comunal dos Monitores Chefes.

- Porque você deixa esse negócio aí? – Ele perguntava e ela apenas olhava saudosa para o cobertor.

- É meu amuleto da sorte.

Ele ficava sem entender mas deixava por isso mesmo. O fato de o cobertor estar estendido na parede não o incomodava.

Mas o incomodava a maneira como Lily olhava para aquele negócio, como se fosse mais importante do que qualquer coisa.

Lançou outro olhar emburrado para o cobertor e saiu do Salão.

**x**

- Será que agora você pode me explicar o porquê desse negócio estar aí? – Ele apareceu por trás do sofá no qual a ruiva estava sentada, lendo um livro.

- Porque isso te incomoda tanto James? – Ela marcou a página que estava lendo e colocou o livro de lado.

- Ele não me incomoda – Ela lhe direcionou um olhar cético. – Eu só... Gostaria de saber.

Ela abre o livro de novo e, antes de retomar a leitura, responde.

- Ele me lembra bons tempos.

Ele suspirou frustrado por não ter obtido sua resposta.

**x**

- Lily, me desculpa!

Ele implorou enquanto observava a ruiva segurar o empoeirado cobertor com as mãos.

- Eu não tive a intenção Lily, eu juro! Quando eu vi, Sirius e eu estávamos guerreando e—

Ele não continuou quando ouviu uma fungada da ruiva.

- Você sempre quis saber o porquê do cobertor estar aqui, não é?

Com o silêncio arrependido dele, ela continuou.

- Ele me lembra de quando minha única preocupação era a história que meu pai ia me contar; De quando eu não tinha que me preocupar com Voldemort e com a segurança de minha família; De quando eu e Petúnia ainda brincávamos como duas irmãs que nunca brigaram.

James ficou em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o desabafo da ruiva.

- Ele me lembra a última vez que meu pai me cobriu antes de morrer, James.

O maroto ficou estático com as palavras da ruiva e a observou subir silenciosamente para o quarto.

Ele não importunou Lily o resto do dia.

**x**

_Toc-Toc_

- Pode entrar.

Lily só levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo para ver James entrar de cabeça baixa no quarto.

- O que foi?

- Eu... Bom, eu sei que você me desculpou e tal por ter estragado o seu cobertor mas... Depois de tudo que você me disse, eu não poderia ficar simplesmente sentado sem fazer nada.

- É, eu imaginei que não – Ela sorriu, encorajando-o.

- E eu... Bom, eu fiz isso.

Ela cruzou as pernas e abriu o cobertor porcamente remendado e limpo. Ainda tinha algumas manchas do líquido púrpura e havia vários buracos por onde a linha não tinha passado.

- Muito obrigada James.

Ela levantou e deu um apertado abraço no maroto que estava estático no meio do quarto.

- Mas eu o remendei todo errado e—

- Só o fato de você ter se _importado _em remendar, vale muito mais do que qualquer perfeição que você poderia ter atingido enquanto o consertava.

Ele retribuiu o abraço, segurando a ruiva pela cintura e apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

- E eu trouxe outro presente para você.

**x**

- Lily, será que você pode me explicar porque esse cobertor está perdurado no meio da sala de jantar? – Sirius perguntou, apontando para o pequeno objeto que estava emoldurado no meio da sala.

A ruiva olhou para o cobertor velho e empoeirado que já fora remendado uma vez.

- Ele me lembra bons tempos – Ela sorriu saudosa.

- E esse que está estendido aqui no sofá?

Ela trocou um olhar cúmplice com James, enquanto acariciava a já enorme barriga.

- Ele me lembra bons tempos e tempos que ainda estão por vir.

**x**

_- James, o que é isso? – A ruiva olhou curiosa para a porta do quarto, que tinha um embrulho verde._

_- Abra. É o seu presente._

_- Mas nós não estamos no Natal nem nada..._

_- Eu sei, mas eu quis comprar – Ele foi até o embrulho e o trouxe até a ruiva – Vai abrir ou não?_

_Os olhos dela brilharam com uma excitação infantil, fazendo James sorrir afetuosamente._

_- Outro cobertor? – Ela perguntou, tirando o objeto verde e vermelho da embalagem._

_- Sim – Ele sentou-se do lado dela – Você disse que aquele cobertor lhe lembrava bons momentos. Esse é para momentos que ainda estão por vir, momentos que você vai compartilhar com ele de agora em diante._

_Ela olhou com os olhos lacrimejados para o pequeno cobertor._

_- Bom... E é isso._

_O moreno se levantou e, quando ia sair do quarto, ouviu a ruiva chama-lo. Quando virou, encontrou-a de pé e sorrindo._

_- Quer fazer parte desses momentos, James?_

_

* * *

_

_Fic escrita para o challenge do 30cookies. Decidi postar aqui como uma coletânea.  
No site, são distribuídos sets, e cada set possui 30 temas. O meu set é Inverno e, o tema, Cobertor.  
Não vou postar somente fics do challenge; Para lá, elas terão número. As que eu bolar sem ser, necessariamente, para o challenge, foi porque me deu vontade de escrever, e iniciarão com letras._

_Beijos, _


	2. Primeiro

**Sobre biscoitos e histórias**

**x**

**29. Primeiro**

Estava com uma mão no bolso e a outra segurava com firmeza a pequena mão dela.

Seus dedos eram brancos, longos e frios.

_Mas ele não deixou de perceber como sua mão ficara mais quente com a dela colocada ali._

- E então?

Ela olhou para ele, com o semblante risonho: - E então o que?

- Como foi seu primeiro encontro com o asqueroso, repugnante e prepotente Potter?

Ela riu um riso cristalino, leve, e ele não conseguiu deixar de sorrir também.

- Acho que foi bom – Ele disse em tom de chacota.

- "Acho que foi bom", Lily? – Ele fez uma careta – Eu esperava no mínimo um _Excede as Expectativas_.

- Que prepotente Potter! – Ela riu, dando-lhe um tapa no braço, ao passo que ele apertou a mão dela.

- Então, partindo do pressuposto que o seu bom seja uma coisa excepcional... – Ele arrepiou os cabelos da parte de trás da cabeça – gostaria de fazer desse seu último primeiro encontro com algum cara?

Tinham chegado no Salão Comunal e estavam no pé das escadas que dava pro dormitório feminino.

Ele viu ela morder os lábios e um brilho sapeca passar por seus olhos; Ela estava vermelha por causa do frio e o gorro branco, que era um pouco maior que sua cabeça, cobria suas orelhas e chegava em suas sobrancelhas.

_Ela é tão, tão linda._

- Só se você me der um beijo.

- Seu último primeiro beijo? – Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção dela, sua mão nunca soltando a dela, enquanto ele sentia a pequena mão dela passar por sua cintura.

- Com outros caras – Ela sussurrou, roçando seus lábios nos dele – Porque eu tenho a impressão que, com você, vai ser sempre o meu primeiro beijo.

Ele sorriu antes de beijá-la.


End file.
